One-Shot Collection!
by Emily0130
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots that I've been meaning to write down but never got around to it, so here they are! Each chapter is a new one shot, and I'll take take some ideas on what to write, if you ask me. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: The End of The Clans

**Hey warrior fans, this is my collection of one-shots, and I decided to do it because I've never done a one-shot before, and decided it would be fun! Anyway, enjoy the show **

The sky was dark and the large moon was clear of clouds. Bright stars dotted the sky. Below the beautiful sky, an old run-down house lie deep in the woods. Drooping tarps patched up holes in the ramshackled house. The tarps didn't block out the entire sky. Strips of moonlight shone brightly through the holes. The moonlight shimmered as a small cat padded through the light.

The cat -a tawny colored tom with bright green eyes- was alone. He knew he was. At least now he knew he was. He was the last one after his mate had joined StarClan. There weren't even two-legs there anymore. Something he found strange. This nest always had two-legs in it, and it was always bright and beautiful. But not anymore. They left.

The tom stared at the stars. His friends and family were all up there; waiting for him. He tried to make himself happy. He tried to remember his Clan; before they fell apart. The two-legs had burned the forest, so ThunderClan fled to RiverClan, where there as water to shield them from the fires. But RiverClan couldn't protect all four Clans. They tried, but two-legs came, and forced them out. And then everyone was on their own.

Tawnystorm, took his brother and his mate with he when he ran. A few other ThunderClan warriors ran with him. Slowly, they began to die. Mostly of starvation, and sickness. Until it was only Tawnystorm and Skyheart, his mate. Until she died. She was too sick. And she joined the hunting grounds of StarClan.

_Why am I here?_ He thought to himself. _Why can't I go be with you Skyheart?_ Tawnystorm thought thinking of his beautiful mate. He lie down on the floor, hoping things would get better. But they didn't. He was truly alone.

"Are you Tawnystrom?" A sweet voice called.

"W-who are you?" Tawnystorm said to a she-cat standing next to him.

"My name is Leafstar," she said. "I'm here to save the Clans,"

"Are you from StarClan?" He asked.

"No," she purred. "I am from SkyClan,"

**Yeah, I know that was sad, but it was my first one-shot, so I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Choice

**Hey guys, it seems some of you liked my first one-shot so hopefully you'll like this** **one, also, if you want me to do a certain story line, you can ask me in the reviews!**

The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. It pierced through the branches of the small trees that dotted the forest. Insects crept quietly through the decaying leaves, as birds chirped in their nests.

A small apprentice crept through the undergrowth quietly. She remembered what her mentor always told her when hunting mice; shift your wait to your haunches. She sniffed the air for a sign of fresh-kill, and smelt a vole nearby. She crept up on the small grey creature and pounced.

The vole scattered away from Heatherpaw's grasp and into the brambles.

"Haha!" a voice teased her. "Can't catch a little vole? You piece of fox-dung!" He tormented again.

"Shut up!" She defended herself.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," the tom, Rabbitpaw, hissed.

"You're just another mouth to feed in leaf-bare," he hissed in her ear.

Heatherpaw trotted away from the tom trying to ignore his teasing.

"What's wrong, can't defend yourself so you go crying to your sickly mother?" He teased.

"Shut up!" she growled.

"You just need to own up to it," he said. "She's dying, and after she's gone you'll have no one," Rabbitpaw hissed.

Heatherpaw walked away trying not to get into a fight. She padded back to ThunderClan camp to see something that surprised her. Two large badgers tore through the clearing knocking cats over as they desperately tried to contain them. Darkpelt, a respected warrior was thrown aside with a swift paw swipe of the badger. Heatherpaw bounded up to Darkpelt.

"Darkpelt!" She mewed.

"Heatherpaw?" He grunted blinking numerous times.

Heatherpaw dragged Darkpelt by the scruff into the medicine cat's den.

"Jaysnow!" She hissed for the medicine cat.

Jaysnow bounded out quickly and bent don next to Darkpelt.

"Where was he hit?" the white tom asked.

"I-I don't know," she inspected his pelt and grabbed some herbs.

"I'll be right back," Heatherpaw said running out into the clearing. She pounced on the badger's back, but before she sunk her claws into its pelt, the other badger swiped it's paw at her and knocked her unconscious.

^..^

Heatherpaw woke in the medicine cat's den and quickly got up. Jaysnow was turned around working on another injured warrior.

"Jaysnow, what happened?" She asked the white tom. He didn't answer.

She looked down at the spot she was lying in and saw something awful. It was her very own body lying limp on the ground. She saw her chest inflate in and out, so she knew she was alive.

"Jaysnow!" She called again. He didn't answer.

"Hello Heatherpaw," a soft voice called her.

"Reedkit!" She exclaimed running over to her brother, who had died of green cough before they were apprenticed.

"How-am-am I dead?" She asked.

"No," he purred. "Not yet,"

"So, how are you here?" He asked.

"I am from Starclan, and I have come to claim you," he said.

"Claim me?" She asked.

"You see, you are trapped between the living and the dead, so I need to bring you to Starclan."

"But, why?" She mewed. "Why can't I just wake up?"

"Do you really want that?" Reed kit asked circling her.

"Of course I do, I want to live," Heatherpaw said.

"But do you?" He asked again. "Aren't you sick of being stuck on this rock, with Reedkit and the other apprentices teasing you? Aren't you tired of not having any friends?" He purred.

"I… I guess," Heatherpaw said quietly.

"Then come with me," he purred. "We'll be in StarClan, and soon Mother will join us too,"

"But it's your choice," Reedkit grinned.

"Just come," he insisted.

"I'm sorry Reedkit," Heatherpaw decided. "Life is valuable even at it's very worst,"

"But I'll see you again some day," she said fading away from her brother.


	3. Chapter 3: Flood

**Hey warrior fans, I wanna thank Willowsmoke of Shadowclan for reviewing both of my one-shots, and yes I know, they were both kind of sad, but this one will be better!**

Rain pitter-patterned on the top of the leaves, drooping down and splashing on the flowing river water. The wind blew forcefully through the night sky, as it carried the rain with it. Soon enough, the river and the land had become one.

A small gray tabby cat struggled through the flood waters to reach a thorn bush clinging bitterly into the earth. He grasped the branch with his paws and held on tightly. The young tom opened his eyes and saw his clan mates being swallowed up by waves of water.

"Perchtail!"a voice called his name. The tom whipped around to see Brightstream, his mate struggling with his two kits.

"Brightstream!" He yowled to his mate. "Just hold on I'm coming!" He rasped as rain flew towards his face. Ivykit and Cloudkit clawed at their mothers's grasp.

"Hand me one of them," he mewed at Brightstream once he reached her. Brghtstream did as he told her and handed him Ivykit.

"Follow my lead!" Perchtail instructed looking for a safe route away from the floods. Suddenly a large branch, that was once part of a den, flew towards the cats.

Perchtail dove into the shallow water to avoid being hit by the branch. Brightstream was less fortunate and was hit in the flank by the log.

"Brightstream!" Perchtail yowled as he gurgled up water. He dove for his mate, who was bleeding terribly. Darkfin, the deputy, trudged up to them and grasped Brightstream between his jaws.

"We need to leave!" Darkfin hissed as water splashed up on his face.

"Where should we go?" Perchtail yowled back.

"ThunderClan!" He hissed.

"We can't! We're at war with them!" Perchtail argued with the dark brown tabby.

"We have no choice! We're cut off from WindClan, the dens have formed a barricade!" Darkfin yowled. Perchtail stared back as the old dens swirled into each other, blocking off WindClan.

"Hurry! We must go!" Darkfin distracted the gray tom. Perchtail didn't object the deputy and ran for the river.

"To the stepping stones!" Darkfin hissed. But when they reached the stepping stones they were far underwater. Perchtail held his breath and swam into the current. The waves pushed him through the water, as he struggled to the other side. Perchtail poked his head up as Ivykit coughed up water. He searched for the dark figure of his deputy, but he didn't see one.

"Datkfin!" He yowled into the water. Gently, he put down his daughter, and leaped into the river. Bubbles floated from the gray tom's mouth as he found the familiar shape of his mate. However he didn't see Darkfin. Suddenly, he appeared out of the water, and grasped Brightstream carefully. He gently placed her on the Sunning Rocks,as he turned back to look at RiverClan. The dens that once blocked the moor, had broken under the strength of the flood water.

"We must go to WindClan!" Darkfin exclaimed.

"We can't stay here, ThunderClan will attack us!"

Perchtail turned around and went to grab Ivykit but she was gone.

"Ivykit!" He hissed searching frantically for his daughter.

"Hurry!" Darkfin urged tail turned back at the Sunning Rocks one more time before realizing she was gone. He turned around and followed his deputy to WindClan.

**So what do you guys think happened to Ivykit? Tell me in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Storm

The Storm

Beautiful marigold flowers whipped around in the wind. The long grass that grows from the moor swayed along with it, as the furious wind raged through the hills. It whirled the flowing grass, like rippling water across a vast lake.

Littlefoot opened his mouth to sniff the air. He sensed rain; lots of rain.

"What do you smell, Littlefoot?" One of his companions hissed over the yowling wind.

"A storm will come," he hissed back. "A terrible one, with lots of rain," the tom replied.

"We must warn Greenstar," one of the warriors said leading the way back to camp.

"Greenstar!"

"A storm is coming, it will be here in an hour or so," the deputy, Cedarbird reported.

The dark brown tabby tom did not turn around to meet his gaze with the deputy.

"What shall we do?" He asked.

"I don't, know Greenstar, but Littlefoot says there will be lots of rain,"

"Very well then," the tom turned to face the patrol. "Gather any valuables, and get them to high grounds," the tom stated at once. The warriors nodded and scattered in different directions. Littlefoot stared up into the sky, to see a massive dark cloud approaching WindClan territory. Thunder crackled as Littlefoot pounded away into the medicine cat's den.

"Frecklepelt, can I help you with anything?" Littlefoot asked eager to assist the she-cat.

"Yes, actually I would like you to help get these herbs to high grounds," she mewed handing him a handful of leaves, seeds and roots. Littlefoot grasped them firmly in his mouth and nodded, running off for high ground.

"Where should we go?" Featherdrop asked.

"I don't know," Littlefoot said. "I don't know what Greenstar was talking about when he said 'high grounds'"

"All of WindClan is high grounds!"

"Exactly," Littlefoot agreed. As if out of no where, rain pelted down on the thick warriors' pelt. Littlefoot darted for the camp and Featherdrop followed.

"Frecklpelt!" Littlefoot called.

"Littlefoot?" The she-cat mewed over the sound of pounding rain.

"Yes, it's me, what should we do with these herbs?"

"I-I don't know," she mewed. Suddenly,the thin bramble that held up the den, collapsed against the wait of the rain.

"Hurry!" Frecklepelt hissed. "Into the tunnels!"

"The tunnels? But we haven't used them in seasons!"

"We have to! The storm will only get worse and it's the only way to stay safe!"

Littlefoot shifted his paws uncomfortably and thought about what she had said.

"Okay, but we better move fast!"

Freckpelt nodded and darted out of the collapsed den.

"Get the queens and elder out, I'll warn Greenstar!" She hissed running for the leader's den. Littlefoot ran across the clearing for the queens' den. A warm scent of milk greeted him as he stepped inside.

"Hurry we must go!" He mewed.

"Go where?" Sunpool, a younger queen asked.

"The storm is getting out of hand, we must flee to the tunnels,"

The three queens looked at each other and nodded.

"Let me help you will your kits," he offered grabbing one of Brindlefall's kits.

"Thank you," she purred as she grabbed her other one.

Littlefoot had three young kits hanging from his jaws by the time the queens were ready to leave.

"Just stay behind me, and move quick," he mumbled through the kits' scruffs. Littlefoot darted out into the whipped rain. Other warriors ran into the elders' den to help them.

He saw Frecklepelt and followed her into the tunnels. Rain water ran across the bottom of the slippery rocks and mud.

"Is there any dry spots here?" He asked the medicine cat.

"Yes, but we must go further in," Littlefoot agreed and led the queens further into the tunnels. Suddenly, they came to a fork, and the cave split in three directions.

"Take the queens down the left," Frecklepelt suggested. Littlefoot nodded and trotted carefully down the left tunnel. Slowly, they reached the dry are of the dusty tunnel. Littlefoot sat down and handed the queens their kits, exhausted. he could still hear the sound of rain drops falling from the roof of the tunnel, echoing throughout the cave. The drops pelted on his head soaking him yet again.

"I'm going to help the other warriors, will you be alright?" Littlefoot asked.

"Yes, and thank you" Littlefoot nodded and padded towards the end of the tunnel. He saw some warriors heading in to the tunnels, most of them going down the middle, which was biggest.

"I'm going to gather supplies, who knows how long we'll be in here," He said to Frecklepelt.

"Okay, but be careful," she warned. Littlefoot heeded her advice, and walked back up the slippery slopes. He gathered as many herbs as he could fit into his mouth, and headed for the cave. He dropped them into the tunnel at the right, which would be used for storage.

He went back out into the rain, and got food from the fresh-kill pile. It was soaking wet, but it was something. He continued to do this, until the tunnel was full. All of the Clan were in the tunnels, when they heard rumbling. Not thunder, but the sound of water rushing against bare rocks. Suddenly, water surged over the tunnel entrance, enclosing WindClan in the cave. The water was beautiful and didn't enter the cave. It was mesmerizing.

_Who knew water could be so elegant._


	5. Chapter 5: The Great Fire

**Hey guys, I'm just here o say, that I really need some reviews, so if I could get some that would be great! Thanks guys!**

The Great Fire

The dark sky was a reflected against the fulgent stars. The moon, only a sliver in the sky, would have lighten up the entire land. If not for the fire that had already done so.

Huge tormenting flames ripped through the forest, setting trees and bushes ablaze as it released its anger. A clearing filled with cats in panic scampered about like rats hiding from light. A bluish she-cat, who had newly become a warrior, darted into the nursery.

"Hazelstripe!" She hissed searching for the queen. "Hazelstripe, hurry we must leave!"

"Blueshadow?" A white she-cat with hazel eyes came out from behind a nest. "Yes, it's me, but we must hurry!" She yowled over the sound of crashing trees.

"I-I can't leave without my kit!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, but where are they?"

"I-I don't know, they were in my nest one second, and then the next, they were gone," she said nervously searching for her kits. Blueshadow nodded and began to search for her sister's kits. They were only born a few days, ago, but Blueshadow still remembered what they looked like. Finally, Hazelstripe pulled a little brown tabby tom out of a nest.

"I still need to find Sorrelkit," Hazelstripe said, but it came out muffled through the kits scruff.

"I'll find her!" Blueshadow hissed. "I can't leave without her!" Hazelstripe mewed.

"Okay, then we'll just have to look for her," she hissed and began to look again. The nursery was about to collapse, when they found a small motionless kit laying under a branch.

"Sorrelkit!" Hazelstripe cried as she ran over to the little gray kit. "She alive!" She said happily.

"Thank StarClan, but we have to leave now!" Blueshadow said grabbing Creekkit between her jaws and running out of the nursery. Hazelstripe followed not far behind, as the fire raged. Sparks flew towards them as the followed the trail that the other warriors had taken. It lead away from the fire, and to the Fourtrees. There, warriors were beginning o rest, but they knew they couldn't rest long.

"Birchstar, is there anyone left at camp?" Blueshadow mewed placing her sister's kit on the floor.

"No, there is not," he answered as he huffed in exhaustion. The Clan stayed in the gathering area for quite some time. Until they saw it. The fire had spread and was coming towards the Fourtrees.

"What should we do?" Someone yowled.

"It is the will of StarClan!" Someone else yowled. "They want us dead!"

"Look, thats not true, we'll find a way to survive," Birchstar said trembling. The flames were coming closer and closer, much faster. Blueshadow braced herself for a terrible death as the trees around her created a blockade. The fire came closer, and now was almost on the gathering center. Suddenly, they heard a loud rumbling sound, and three huge monsters appeared. The cats were already hidden from the fire, when the twolegs came out from the sides of the beast. They had large masks on, and big bulky backs. It had long snake that came from their monster. One of them, touched the snake, and it came alive and shot out water from its mouth.

"How-how is it doing that?" Hazelstripe asked her sister. "I don't know, but thank StarClan we're alive!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Kit

**Hi guys, I said I wasn't going to be updating in a while, but I got a review from a guest requesting a one-shot. So I won't spoiler it for you so, here it goes!**

A white she-cat with black stripes padded through the brambles. With each step she took, she tried carefully not to step on the crisp fall leaves. The she-cat, had recently left her Clan, in search of a terrible beast. A badger, the one that had killed her sister. About a moon ago, she had died, and the badger had fled from their camp. ShadowClan sent out patrols to find it and seek vengeance, but after a moon they were just wasting time, and called of the search.

But Blackstripe had to find the badger. So she took off in the middle of the night. No one would miss her anyway, she had no mate, and no family anymore. Quickbee, an old friend might.

She bounded up the steep side of the mountain trying to pick up a scent trail. None came to her. She smelt fresh kill, but she wasn't hungry. Blackstripe came across the Green-leaf twoleg place, which had nothing more than a few heaps of two-leg rubbish in it. She sighed, and sat down next a cluster of ashes. A cool night wind blew past her bringing about an unfamiliar scent. It wasn't the badger, or anything else harmful. She followed the scent in hope for something useful.

Blackstripe walked on for hours, until she saw the peak of dawn on the horizon. She was so high up in the mountains, she could see everything. The wind stopped and she picked up another scent trail. It was very familiar, but she couldn't quite make it out._ What is that?_ She thought to herself. Black stripe continued her trek through the uncharted territory. The mountain never seemed to end. That was when she recognized the scent. It was a kit. Blackstripe ran faster to catch up with the scent.

Finally, she reached a shallow cave, where the heart of the trail was. It was dark, and didn't seem to end. She stepped in, and heard a small cry for help.

"H-hello?" she called out, but no answer came. Instead, a small gray kit, toddled out and mewed.

"Where's your mother?" She asked in a sweet voice. It didn't answer. It looked too young to talk, or even move on its own.

"Come here, you," she said grasping the kit by the scruff. It let out a small mew again. She had no milk for the kit, but she new an herb that could increase the milk supply in a she-cat.

"Alright, I guess we're going on an adventure." She mumbled. The herb was called borage leaves, and they also worked to bring down a fever. She only knew this because her mother had taken it to nurse her as a kit. She put the kit down as soon as she recognized the familiar blue flower. Blackstripe picked up the flower, and mashed it into a poultice, before swallowing it. She figured it would take a few hours for the affect to kick in, so she decided to find a home for the kit. _Will I keep this kit? Will I ever go back to ShadowClan?_ She thought. _No, not until that badger is dead._ She decided to stay in the cave. A few clumps of moss would serve as a nest for the two of them.

Blackstripe had some milk and she nursed the kit with it. But it soon ran out, and she was hungry again.

"Where did you come from?" She asked it rhetorically. "Who would leave a scrawny kit here." She mumbled. Then she wondered, why someone would actually do that. It clearly couldn't survive on its own, and it looked like the runt of the litter.

"I always wanted a kit." That was true. She did always want a kit, but all of the toms in ShadowClan were mouse-brains. She drifted off to sleep with the sound of a purring kit.

^..^

A moon had passed since then, and Blackstripe never had a single thought about going back to ShadowClan. The kit, whom she'd named Daisykit, had no idea who her real mother was. And Blackstripe never told her. But she would eventually know the truth. Blackstripe had thought about going back many times. But she couldn't live without her sister, and this kit couldn't live without her.


End file.
